


Кровь не водица

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Incest Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Тесей Скамандер любит своего младшего брата. Правда любит. Это не значит, что Ньют иногда не доводит его до белого каления.Или: инструкция Ньюта Скамандера по добыванию ингредиентов для Оборотного зелья.





	Кровь не водица

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thicker than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680073) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



Тесей Скамандер любит своего младшего брата. Правда любит. Это не значит, что Ньют никогда не доводит его до белого каления.   
Или: инструкция Ньюта Скамандера по добыванию ингредиентов для Оборотного зелья.

— Черт во... — ворчливо выдыхает Тесей, спиной резко врезаясь в огромный дубовый книжный шкаф. Книги на полках тревожно грохают, но не падают. — _Ньют..._

Тот отвечает куда-то ему в шею, ведя носом по коже, а потом вонзает зубы в мягкое местечко под подбородком. Тесей вздрагивает, шипя от жалящего прикосновения, а Ньют кусает раздраженную кожу, лижет ее языком — влажными, короткими движениями, заставляя Тесея стонать, а его член — дернуться в штанах.

Ньют двигается, накрывая губы Тесея своими, целуя его мокро и голодно. Он прижимается к Тесею всем телом, вклинивая бедро между его ног и касаясь своим возбужденным членом его бедра. Крепко сжимает обе его руки, вдавливая короткие ногти в кожу, и прижимает к книжному шкафу с удивительной силой.

Тесей как-то все время забывает о том, каким сильным может быть его младший брат: в нем, высоком, но гибком, скрывается гораздо больше силы, чем можно было бы предположить. А теперь, чувствуя, как полка врезается в спину, а Ньют откровенно прижимается к нему, чувствуя его язык во рту и, _Мерлин Великий_ , его руку на своей ширинке, его длинные пальцы, обхватывающие член, — ох, теперь он вспоминает о силе Ньюта во всех смыслах.

Ньют отстраняется, чтобы вдохнуть. У него розовые, припухшие и влажные губы, и Тесей поистине героическим усилием собирает мысли в единое целое и без особого энтузиазма отталкивает Ньюта, потому что, на минуточку, Тесей Скамандер — не какой-то там простак.

— Не думай, — хрипло говорит он. Голос срывается, Тесей облизывает губы и пробует еще раз: — Не думай, что я не понимаю, что ты делаешь, братец.

Ньют тихо, тепло смеется.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, Тес, — отвечает он. В его глазах блестят веселье и любовь. Он опускает голову и снова кусает шею Тесея, и _черт возьми_ , если это пятно не станет огромным фиолетовым синяком, и Тесею не придется отбиваться от _очень_ неловких вопросов сующих нос не в свое дело авроров в понедельник утром.

Только ради самозащиты Тесей хватает пальто Ньюта и разворачивает их, прижимая Ньюта к тому же книжному шкафу, к которому пару секунд назад Ньют прижимал его. Полки опасно скрипят, и огромная книга, качнувшись на верхушке, падает Ньюту под ноги с громким хлопком. Но никто не обращает на это никакого внимания.

Тесей наклоняется и целует Ньюта, посасывая его нижнюю губу, пока Ньют не начинает задыхаться и сладко стонать ему в рот, потираясь членом, скрытым тканью брюк, о бедро Тесея. Ньют убирает руку, которой касался члена Тесея, но прежде чем тот успевает вдохнуть и запротестовать, он расстегивает ремень и спускает брюки вниз, к коленям, и _боже_. Ощущение руки на члене, пальцев, скользящих по венам, так отвлекает, что Тесей совсем не сопротивляется, когда Ньют тянет его на пол и укладывает на ковер. Ньют усаживается к нему на колени и целует, грязно и настойчиво, и это вообще нечестно, но Тесей не может противиться.

Все, кто знают их, думают, что Ньют тих и застенчив. Но, Мерлин, если бы они только знали. 

Тесея на части разрывают извращенная гордость от того, что только ему дозволено видеть брата таким — с истерзанными поцелуями губами, влажным, раскрытым и возбужденным от прикосновений Тесея, — и возмущение от того, что Ньют, кажется, думает, что может так нагло обвести старшего брата вокруг пальца.

Тесей за рубашку притягивает Ньюта ближе, наслаждаясь его тихими стонами и всхлипами. Ногами скидывает свои ботинки и стягивает брюки с бельем, а после отпускает брата, чтобы снять его синее пальто и расстегнуть рубашку. Ньют тут же сбрасывает ее и снимает собственные брюки и белье.

Он улыбается Тесею с теплом и любовью, и у Тесея внезапно голова кружится от того, как же чертовски ему _повезло_ — потому что у него есть _Ньют_. Улыбка Ньюта становится искушающей и горячей, когда тот тянется к своему отброшенному в сторону пальто и из одного из карманов — _аллилуйя_ — достает бутылочку смазки. Сквозь туман похоти, заслонивший сознание, Тесей мысленно хвалит себя за то, что подарил ему пальто с таким количеством карманов. 

Связные мысли резко замолкают, когда Ньют выдавливает смазку себе на пальцы и заводит руку назад. Он растягивает себя,сосредоточенно хмурясь, и Тесей пережимает свой член у основания, чувствуя, что готов кончить только от вида того, как его брат готовит себя для него. 

Когда Ньют, раскрасневшись и постанывая, медленно насаживается на член Тесея, пока не впускает его полностью, Тесей уже настолько измотан, что, кажется, будто он хочет кончить уже несколько _дней_. Каждое нервное окончание горит и вибрирует под кожей.

— Ох... о, черт, Ньют... братишка, так хорошо, — стонет он, когда Ньют начинает двигаться, решительно и быстро, как нравится им обоим. Бледная кожа Ньюта покрыта потом, а пальцы Тесея ложатся на изгибы узких бедер так, словно они — он и Ньют — были созданы друг для друга и вместе составляют идеальное целое.

— Тес, Тес, — стонет Ньют, хватаясь за Тесея, когда тот касается его покрасневшего, влажного и тяжелого члена рукой. — О, _Мерлин_ , — он наклоняется и целует Тесея снова, пальцами вцепляясь в его волосы и бедрами подаваясь навстречу толчкам Тесея.

Отстраняясь, чтобы вздохнуть, Ньют шепчет Тесею в губы, как сильно он его любит, и Тесею хватает этого, чтобы оргазм утянул его. Он кончает глубоко внутри Ньюта, выкрикивая его имя и рукой до синяков сжимая его бедро. Другой рукой он еще трижды проводит по члену Ньюта, и тот кончает с громким стоном, дрожа от наслаждения и пачкая спермой грудь и живот. 

После Ньют сонно растягивается на Тесее, рассеянно перебирая его кудри. Они оба сдавленно выдыхают, когда Тесей вытаскивает из Ньюта обмякший член, а Ньют неохотно встает, ворча о том, что им нужно помыться.

Он выходит из комнаты.Тесей, немного морщась, задумчиво потирает лоб. Ньют слишком уж сильно схватил его за волосы, он _определенно_ вырвал несколько волосков, и у Тесея есть одно предположение о том, куда же эти волоски отправятся. Не зря ведь вчера он _собственными глазами_ видел котел с наполовину готовым Оборотным зельем в его чемодане. Скорее всего, одержимость Ньюта Оборотными зельями еще обернется против Тесея. Причем в самый неудобный момент. Может, Ньют хочет проникнуть в Министерство и подделать документы — _снова_ — для какого-нибудь очередного совершенно незаконного пополнения в своем зоопарке, который он всегда носит в чемодане.

Тесей тяжело вздыхает. Делает ли это его плохим аврором — если все _повторяется_ из раза в раз и он ничего не делает, чтобы это остановить? Просто... Ладно. Чтобы противостоять рту Ньюта, нужен кто-то посильнее. Мерлин великий, _этот рот_. Тесей отвлекается еще на несколько минут, думая о тысяче тех вещей, которые он хотел бы сделать (и уже сделал) со ртом Ньюта.

Его слуха достигает едва слышное шуршание, заставляя встревоженно повернуть голову. На него смотрит нюхлер, одной лапкой вцепившийся в помятую одежду Тесея, а другой — в одинокий галлеон, который он явно умыкнул из кармана брюк. Тесей вздыхает снова. 

— Уходи, — говорит он крошке-нюхлеру. 

Тот удирает, и Тесей со стоном закрывает лицо рукой. Ему нужно поговорить с Ньютом про это Оборотное зелье. Он может закрыть глаза на совсем небольшое количество загадочным образом подписанных разрешений, а недавно приобретенный Ньютом детеныш Нюхлера медленно, но уверенно обчищает всю квартиру Тесея.

Дверь со скрипом открывается. Тесей опускает руку и открывает глаза, видя, что Ньют улыбается ему, все еще восхитительно раздетый, и держит в руке влажное полотенце.

Тесей пытается найти в себе силы и нахмуриться, но у него ничего не получается после такого приятного и изматывающего оргазма. 

— Если ты хотел сделать Оборотное зелье, — демонстративно говорит он, — то мог бы просто взять пару волосков с моей расчески.

Ньют, этот негодник, даже не старается выглядеть виноватым.

— Но так ведь веселее, правда, Тес? — смеясь, произносит он и опускается на колени, наклоняясь и снова целуя Тесея, сладко и мило, и Тесей знает, что он по-прежнему не будет мешать Ньюту делать то, чего он хочет, потому что его младший брат совершенно точно подчинил его себе.

 _Твою же мать_.


End file.
